


Good Vibrations

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Achievement Hunter Smut [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Desperate Gavin, Exhibitionism, Gavin is a lil shit, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Gavin bets Michael he can go a whole day with a vibrator in his ass. He loses 150$, but Ryan more than makes up for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this one is short and lame i apologize

Gavin was practically vibrating with excitement and nerves as he walked into the office. He’d made a dumb bet, but a bet that was absolutely worth it. He bet Ryan and Michael that he could work through the day with a vibrator in his ass without reacting. Michael had stepped it up, adding a hundred dollars and one small detail. Both he and Ryan would have remotes. Luckily, they managed to find a vibrator that had an remote app, allowing them both to control it without having to pass it back and forth.

The brit sat at his desk, watching Michael’s fingers carefully as he tapped around on his phone. He couldn’t see Ryan from his position, but at least he’d know when Michael was fiddling with it. It started as soon as everyone was sat at their computer, a low buzz as he tossed a tennis ball at Jack. He had to bite his lip to keep from reacting, but managed to adjust fairly quickly. Gavin was vocal, though, and very very squirmy. Any higher than this and he was afraid he’d lose a hundred and fifty dollars.

Luckily, it stayed at that level until he’d nearly forgotten about it. Habituation is a wonderful thing. Then he saw Michael grab his phone while they were filming a shenanigans video. The redhead flicked his finger across the screen, immediately turning it on it’s highest setting. Gavin jerked, letting out something between a squawk and a moan and gripped his desk tightly. He wasn’t in frame, but the camera definitely picked up the noise. Ryan had spun around to point the camera at him and he quickly feigned having tripped over something. The shit eating grin he had told Gavin he knew exactly what was happening.

As soon as the camera turned away, the vibrating stopped just as quickly as it had started. He was left subtly panting over the desk while Geoff yelled at Jeremy for doing whatever he did that caused the video. No one in the office seemed to notice, too used to Gavin’s spontaneous noises for it to attract attention. The day simply moved on, the vibrator having gone completely still inside of him.

That is, until he left to get on the podcast. Michael followed to sit among the small crowd that usually gathered, turning his brightness down and turning the vibration up and down periodically. Every few minutes it would increase and he would have to shift to move it away from his prostate until the buzzing was definitely audible.

“What the fuck is that?” Gus shouted, clearly annoyed.

“You fuckin’ hear it, too?” Burnie said, seeming relieved that he wasn’t the only one.

“It sounds like it’s coming from Gavin’s side of the couch,” Barbara stated matter-of-factly.

The buzzing ceased instantly.

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” Gavin said, crossing his legs to hide his erection.

He looked over at Michael to see him smirking, finger hovering over his dimmed screen. A second later it was at half intensity again. Gavin continued to subtly squirm through out the podcast, only sharing brief stories and avoiding arguments at all cost. Michael had left before the podcast ended, replaced by Ryan.

Ryan kept it steady at exactly half intensity, blue eyes gazing at him from the darkness offset. He would shift it every now and then, just enough to keep Gavin distracted. The brit hopped up as soon as Gus said they should wrap up, quickly bidding them all goodbye and dragging Ryan into a closet.

“Fuck me,” he whispered urgently, eyes narrowed.

“I think you just lost the bet,” Ryan replied, flicking the vibrator up to full intensity.

“Ryan,” Gavin whined, panting and bucking his hips.

“We could get caught,” the blonde warned.

“Didn’t stop you bending me over in the office,” Gavin replied, pressing against Ryan.

Ryan paused to consider this.

“Fair enough,” he conceded, working the button on Gavin’s jeans.

Gavin sighed, deftly working off Ryan’s belt and pushing his jeans down his thighs in practiced movements. Ryan pulled a packet of lube out of his back pocket, laughing at Gavin’s almost offended expression.

“You expected this,” he stated.

“Can you blame me?” Ryan chuckled in response, flicking the vibrator off and sliding it out.

Gavin couldn’t argue with that logic, especially when Ryan was spreading lube over his cock and lifting Gavin up. The brit had no choice but to wrap a leg around Ryan’s waist, tipping his head back to groan as Ryan slid into him. He was silenced by a hand over his mouth, muffling the moan that came when Ryan thrusted in to the hilt.

“You’ve gotta be quiet, sweetheart,” Ryan growled.

The pet name mad Gavin shudder pleasantly, eyes slipping shut as he struggled to acquiesce. Ryan’s slow thrusts were hardly enough, making him whine quietly. This only made the hand press harder, the thrust shallower. He was punishing him for making noises. Well, that was new. Reigning in the noises he made was something Ryan had never made him do. In fact, he usually punished him for not making noise. Regardless, he bit the inside of his lip and withheld the noises that bubbled up in his throat. Ryan rewarded him with stronger thrusts, hiking up his other leg to get a better angle. Gavin’s head thudded back against the wall when Ryan slid deeper, forcing down the moan that threatened to surface and expelling it as a puff of air instead. His eyes rolled back, the withheld noises changing themselves to actions instead. Ryan’s hips stopped just short of slapping against Gavin’s ass, making the only sound in the cramped closet their laboured breathing and the scratch of Gavin’s fingers against the wall.

Ryan couldn’t help but appreciate how Gavin moved in the dim light. Hooded eyes twinkling up at him, constantly moving and shifting and squirming and scratching at anything within reach. He came with a grunt, moving his hand away from Gavin’s mouth to crash their lips together instead. Gavin whined his surprise, nails scraping through his hair as Gavin convulsed through his own orgasm.

The pulled apart slowly, cum leaking down Gavin’s thighs and staining his pants. A large white splatter stood out on his black Achievement Hunter shirt, causing a bubble of panic to rise in his throat. Ryan tilted his chin up slightly, blue meeting green. Gavin was quite the sight, pants and underwear pulled down only far enough to expose what was necessary and cock dangling out of the front of his pants. His hair was mussed and in the dim light Ryan could see a light flush over his tan cheeks.

“I’ll get you another shirt,” he hummed quietly, pressing a kiss to the tip of the brit’s nose.

“Thanks, love,” Gavin sighed, a grin spreading across his face.

Ryan’s heart sped up at the pet name. He pressed a final kiss to Gavin’s lips before buttoning his pants and slipping out. Michael waited around the corner with two shirts and a pair of jeans, a cocky smirk on his face.

“Thought you were gonna need these,” he teased lightly, pressing the larger shirt into Ryan’s chest and stepping into the closet. The smell of sex wafted out behind him, and Ryan hoped he had brought along cologne as well.

They emerged a minute later, Gavin looking significantly more out of breath and kiss-drunk than he was before Ryan left. He had a new hickey blooming just below his collar, one wrong move away from being completely revealed. Michael’s lips were slightly red and swollen and his hair was mussed but he looked otherwise unaffected.

“We’re recording GTA,” Michael said casually, looping an arm around each of their waists and leading them back to the office.

The vibrator lay forgotten on the closet floor.


End file.
